<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A collection of thoughts by shortartizt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134512">A collection of thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortartizt/pseuds/shortartizt'>shortartizt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Short Work - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babbling, Falling In Love, Love, Poetry, Random &amp; Short, Randomness, Short, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortartizt/pseuds/shortartizt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of random writing pieces that I have jotted down. I will probably be constantly adding to this. I hope you enjoy the random things from my head!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My love, how your beauty echoes in my heart.</p><p><br/>Through the things you do,</p><p><br/>To the smile on your face.</p><p><br/>How I love, love, love you with all my heart,</p><p><br/>And wish you all of the worlds happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Gentle Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More random writing for you to enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How my heart constantly aches when you're away.</p><p> </p><p>And the touch of your skin feels forever faint.</p><p> </p><p>Oh how I cannot wait to see you again.</p><p> </p><p>With those sweet gentle eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>